It is well known that persons confined to a wheel chair for lengths of time are susceptible to areas of ulcerations because of the restricted blood flow in specific areas. It is the object of the present invention to eliminate this ulcer problem by means of a simple rigid base seat support that is the receptacle for a special cushion that is custom formulated with various areas of density foams that re-distribute pressure in areas of the buttocks that normally cause restrictive blood flow, causing ulcerated conditions. A wheel chair patient can be tested and a pattern of high pressure areas can be printed as a pattern to formulate the cushion needed to custom protect a specific person.
The therapeutic wheel chair seat fits conveniently and can be mounted in most wheel chairs. It has a simple pivot arm construction that allows the wheel chair to be folded without interference, with the cushion in place.
The structure includes an adjustable screw knob for height adjustment for body stature to accommodate various size persons, and also has cushioning pads that additionally absorb shock from the wheel chair riding on rough surfaces.